


birbs, bees and other nature things

by TheRainbowShakaBrah



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Birds, Canon Non-Binary Character, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mild Angst, More Chapters to Be Added, Nature, Other, Pathhound, Ravens, a lot of google translate was used, also first fic for this pair, baby birbs, bh and path are really cute together okay?, bloodhound scales a fucking tree, i cant tag, i'm going to write more cause omfg i love them, icelantic is hard, just for this fic path cant understand icelantic cause i want some fluff, s o f t, short and sweet, this is my rarepair ship let me enjoy it, this is really soft okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 15:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainbowShakaBrah/pseuds/TheRainbowShakaBrah
Summary: Bloodhound enlists Pathfinder to help them with things around the Apex Housing Complex





	birbs, bees and other nature things

“Félagi…”.

Pathfinder couldn’t help but jump slightly, surprised to hear the familiar modulated voice of Bloodhound seemingly come out of nowhere. He thought he was alone, walking aimlessly around the small community garden surrounding the Apex housing complex, simply enjoying the environment around him. 

But apparently, the hunter had the same idea.

A happy face appeared on the robot’s chest as he finally spotted them hiding behind a stand of bushes, barely visible to the naked eye, their uniform perfectly camouflaging them into the shrubbery.

“Hello, friend!” Pathfinder said, waving excitedly as he took a few steps towards them, “I didn’t see you there. If I may ask, what are you doing hiding in the bushes?”. 

The hunter said nothing, just gestured for him to come forward while holding a finger against the mouthpiece of the mask. This wasn’t necessarily an uncommon sight amongst the Legends, Bloodhound always preferred to be on their own in nature, it’s where they felt most comfortable, and no one really questioned them about it. So, the robot was a little confused, to say the least, but nonetheless happily followed the hunter as they lead him into the small tree-covered area of the garden.

“You told me once, that you wish to know more about nature, yes?” they said after a quiet beat, continuing to silently stalk through the thicket.

The robot nodded vigorously, “I did say that! Thank you for remembering, friend”.

Bloodhound shushed him softly again, pausing for a few seconds “I would like to show you something, but you mustn't tell the others about it. Can I trust you with keeping a secret?”.

It wasn’t really posed as a question, it was more of a request than anything else. Deep down, Pathfinder knew that they trusted him, it wasn’t often that they let someone walk behind them, the hunter disliking not being able to see who was following them.

“Of course! I can keep a secret,” he exclaimed, softer this time.

“Good,” they said, “We are not far now, keep quiet and follow my footsteps,”.

* * *

Soon, they came upon a small opening, a large oak tree centered in the middle. It had to be the most beautiful place Pathfinder had ever seen, so full of color and life. A content smiling face flashed across the robot’s screen, “This is a very beautiful place, Bloodhound,” he said, watching as the hunter crouched down at the base of the tree, “Is this what you wanted to show me?”.

“Yes… and no,” they replied, grabbing a small handfull of dirt, “But what I would like to show you should be around here, have patience vinur,”. Without giving him much of a chance to reply, Bloodhound stood up and lifted their arm up into the sky as Arthur, their raven, flew in out of nowhere and landed on them like a perch.

Pathfinder would’ve been lying if he said he wasn’t startled… again, but he’d grown used to the bird showing up at of nowhere. “Hvernig hefurðu það í dag, vinur?” they cooed softly, allowing the raven to nuzzle his beak against their mask, “Have you brought the young ones?”.

He cocked his head to the side, “Young ones?”.

They nodded, making more odd cooing sounds before continuing, “I have been some time since Allfather has blessed me with fledglings, but the gods have smiled upon me once more,”.

A small gasp escaped the robot as an equally happy and excited mini Pathfinder popped up on his screen, “Arthur had chicks?”.

“Já, the nest and the mother are in this tree,” Bloodhound told him, gesturing to the oak again, “I’ve come here every day to make sure they stay safe and that no harm comes to them,”.

“That’s wonderful, friend,” the robot said, smiling as Arthur hopped over to him settling himself on his shoulder, “I love birds, they are perhaps one of my favorite animals!”.

The hunter just nodded their head, “I know, félagi, that is part of the reason I have brought you here today,”.

Another wave of confusion washed over the robot as Bloodhound called out again, saying something in their native tongue as four smaller ravens flew out of the branches, all of them congregating on the hunter’s outstretched arms (one even landing on their head).

“Bvert hefur bróðir þinn farið?” they asked, calling to the birds once again and giving the tree another glance, “Where have you gone off too now..”.

“There’s more?” Pathfinder asked, bouncing happily as the baby ravens hopped around on the hunter before joining their father on his shoulders. The robot wasn’t sure if he could ever describe the amount of glee he felt at that moment. The birds liked him! They really liked him!

“There were five chicks this season,” they said, pausing for a moment to make sure the birds were behaving, “one of which seems to be shy,”.

“Aww,” he cooed, “I would love to meet him if you’ll allow me,”.

“You will,”.

Pathfinder didn’t even have time to blink, one minute the hunter was standing at the base of the tree, looking up; and the next they were  _ climbing _ the thing, with astonishing ease. A large exclamation point flashed upon his screen as the robot did his best not to panic, “Please be careful up there, friend. I’d hate for you to fall,”.

Of course, he knew that Bloodhound could handle themselves better than anyone out here, but that still didn’t erase the concern surging through his processors. He really wanted them to stay safe.

“Do not fret, félagi,” they said with a light, slightly breathless chuckle as they paused on a not-so-low-hanging branch, “I am safe,”.

The robot wasn’t sure if it was a malfunction, but it felt like a small jolt of electricity shot through him, filling his metal body with what he could only describe as…  _ warmth.  _ He really liked that feeling, noticing it more and more whenever Bloodhound talked to him or helped him out in the ring.

He didn’t know what it was but didn’t want it to stop either.

So Pathfinder watched as the agile hunter continued to scale the tree until they neared the top, continuing to call for the missing bird. “Komdu núna, vertu ekki hræddur,” they said, reaching up to something hidden in the branches, “Ég á einhvern sem vill hitta þig”.

There was a lot of squawking and flapping about for a moment as Bloodhound’s hands emerged from the leaves with a small black bundle of feathers. “Go on now,” they said, allowing the bird to fly down and join his family.

Even from a distance, the robot could see that the little thing was struggling to fly, seeming much smaller than his brother’s and sisters. He was probably the baby of the bunch, the runt as most people would call it.

“They seem to have gotten comfortable with you,” the hunter said, landing softly on the ground in front of him, pointing to the ravens who sat happily on the robot’s shoulders, the smallest one curled up on top of his head, “They do not usually take so kindly to strangers, so they must trust you”.

A large smiling face appeared on his screen, warmth once again coursing through him. “It’s an honor to be trusted by your friends so quickly!” he said as one of the birds nuzzled against his face, “Thank you for introducing me to them, Bloodhound,”.

“It is my pleasure, krúttið mitt,” they replied, an unusual tenderness in their voice, “Now follow me and we will speak about why I brought you here,”.

The robot nodded and hobbled alongside them, being sure to make sure all the birds stayed safely on his shoulders, wondering if they were attracted to the heat he’d been putting off. But, nonetheless, it was nice to be spending time with Bloodhound alone without the other legends there to bother them, they seemed to be a lot more comfortable hanging out with a lesser amount of people as it was.

“I will be honest with you, Path…” the hunter said after a moment, “I was hesitant to ask you for help today, but now know I have made the right choice”.

He smiled brightly, bending down when they gestured him to, Bloodhound gently taking the smallest bird off his head and holding it gently in their hands.

“Would you like to hold him?” they offered.

“Very much so, but-”.

“I will show you,”.

If Pathfinder had a heart, he was sure it would have exploded out of his chest at that point. What was it about the hunter that made him so nervous? He cared deeply for them, enjoyed their company, and definitely wasn’t afraid or intimidated by them so what…

“Gentle… just like that,” Bloodhound said, gently placing the small, still cawing bird in his hands. Their own hand lingered on his for a while, longer than the robot would have expected. “Svo lítill, en samt svo sterkur,” they said in their native tongue, a smile clear in their voice.

But with that smile came a hint of sadness.

“Is he okay?” Pathfinder asked wearily.

The hunter sighed softly. “This one. He is very small, and most likely will not survive very long on his own, but svona er lífið. Such is life”.

Pathfinder frowned, cupping his hands slightly as he cradled the tiny creature.

“That is why I wish to enlist you in helping me care for him,”.

“What?”.

“I would like you to help me care for him,” they said again, “As you said, you wanted to learn more about nature? I will teach you,”.

Oh… he liked them, didn’t he?

In a more than just friends kinda way.

The robot supposed it made sense, he’d never quite gotten a handle on such emotions but… he liked how warm it made him feel.

“I would like that very much, friend,”, he replied, the smiling face back on his screen, “Thank you,”.

Despite not being able to see their face, Pathfinder was sure Bloodhound smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> translations: 
> 
> Hvernig hefurðu það í dag, vinur = How is it today, friend
> 
> Bvert hefur bróðir þinn farið = where has your brother gone
> 
> Komdu núna, vertu ekki hræddur/ Ég á einhvern sem vill hitta þig = Come on now, don't be afraid / I have someone who wants to meet you
> 
> Svo lítill, en samt svo sterkur = so small yet so strong
> 
> krúttið mitt = sweetheart


End file.
